


Dark Chocolate

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c01e034 Race to the Ziggurat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Twenty: dubcon/nonconIt’s the most remarkable thing – one moment, Vax is terrified for his friends, trapped in a room about to fill with acidthat you filled with acid, and then Sylas Briarwood’s hand clamps down on his shoulder, and then… all that fear is just gone. Well, maybe not completely gone, but reduced to a niggling worry in the back of his head, along the same lines as a mild need to sharpen his daggers.It’s… nice.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood/Vax'ildan
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure to connoisseurs of dark!fic, this is comparatively mild, but it’s about as dark as I go, so proceed with caution. I would say this mostly reads as dubcon, but because of the mind control element, it thoroughly deserves the official archive noncon warning. The set-up is essentially what happens in C1E34 “The Race to the Ziggurat” when Sylas Charms Vax, but if you need more info, as always, check the end notes. Please read to your own comfort level, and if that means hitting the back button, I’ll see you tomorrow!
> 
> On a different note, I’m aware that I’m playing fast and loose with the specifics of the Charm spell, the timeline, and Whitestone geography, but ‘tis in the service of kink, and there's no way I'm the first person to write this, so.

It’s the most remarkable thing – one moment, Vax is terrified for his friends, trapped in a room about to fill with acid _that you filled with acid_ , and then Sylas Briarwood’s hand clamps down on his shoulder, and then… all that fear is just gone. Well, maybe not completely gone, but reduced to a niggling worry in the back of his head, along the same lines as a mild need to sharpen his daggers.

It’s… nice.

His friends are probably fine. His sister is probably fine. Keyleth is probably fine. They don’t _melting they’re melting_ need Vax. And if they’re not fine, well, that’s a shame, but the thought isn’t overly bothersome. He has new friends now.

Sylas beckons him away from the now-closed door to the bronze room, and Vax goes readily. “Say, aren’t you the same rogue who so blatantly failed to sneak into our bedchamber in Emon?”

“That’s me,” Vax says before he can even form the words in his mind.

Delilah cackles. “Darling, he can’t get enough of us. Do you think he’s trying to tell us something?”

“I think you may be right,” Sylas drawls, extending a forefinger and drawing it down Vax’s jawline. “And he is a pretty one. Gods, Lilah, it’s been so long since we had anyone to play with. Well, anyone who’s any fun.”

Vax can’t quite take his eyes off Lord Briarwood, but he can see Cassandra de _traitor_ Rolo out of the corner of his eye, enough to see her skin drain of color at Sylas’s words. At the same time, though, there’s a look of relief on her face. “Surely you don’t require me for that,” she says.

Delilah, peeking over her husband’s shoulder at Vax, doesn’t even bother to look at her. “No. Head to the ziggurat and begin to prepare for the ritual. We’ll be along shortly.”

“Is—is there time for that?” Cassandra says, and then flinches as though she expects to be hit.

Sylas just grins at Vax, his finger trailing down the half-elf’s throat and landing on his pulse point. “If you don’t make time for a little fun, what’s the point? There’s no way out of that room – his friends are done for. There’s no need to rush.”

Cassandra nods and leaves without another word.

“Well, then, love,” Delilah says, nibbling at Sylas’s ear. “Did you want to feed? Or is he up for a bit of fun first?”

With that, Sylas takes hold of Vax’s jaw and kisses him, hard and hungry, his tongue parting Vax’s lips easily. Vax feels a flash of something strong, something entirely unrelated to the man in front of him. Another kiss, gentler but more passionate, quick, but with a heady sense of anticipation. Desire flares through his body, even though the flash is _know that I love you right_ gone in an instant. He groans into Sylas’s mouth, meeting the man’s tongue with his own.

Sylas pulls back with a grin. “Oh, he’s very eager. I bet if we’d tried to seduce him that night in Emon, we wouldn’t even have had to Charm him.”

Delilah steps up to Vax, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. “No, I think I like them better when they’re Charmed. More… biddable. More like the toys they are.”

“Indeed,” Sylas says, kissing his wife’s neck tenderly. “Let’s get him up to our chambers.”

As they turn to leave, Vax has the thought that he shouldn’t go. He needs to stay here. He couldn’t quite say why that is, but he shouldn’t _save them_ move from this spot.

Until Sylas turns around and crooks his finger at Vax. “Come along, boy, we haven’t got all day.”

All thought of staying leaves Vax’s head. Of course he’ll go with Sylas and Delilah. They’re the most important people in the world _go far from me_ to him, and even after he broke into their room in Emon, they seem to finally want him. Of course he’ll go.

As they walk, Vax happens to glance down at his glove – there’s a symbol on it. Sarenrae. Didn’t Vax once know someone who worshipped Sarenrae? He stares at the symbol. It’s not glowing or exuding any kind of invisible energy or anything like that, but it occurs to Vax that it means something, otherwise he wouldn’t be wearing it. Yes, it was Pike _Pike Trickfoot in Vasselheim but somehow here_ who worshipped Sarenrae, he’s almost sure of it. Whatever happened to Pike? He frowns at the glove. This seems important for some reason, like a word on the tip of his tongue that he just can’t think of. Sarenrae, Pike, the symbol… there’s something there, but he can’t—

“Here we are,” Delilah announces, pushing open a heavy wooden door to what turns out to be an opulent bedchamber. All the furnishings are some kind of plush velvet, down to the fabric covering the footstools. And it’s surprisingly warm in here – there’s already a small fire going in the fireplace, making it immediately so much more comfortable than the rest of Whitestone, even above ground.

He hears the door slam shut behind him _run run run_ and the turning of some kind of lock _RUN_ , but he doesn’t bother to look.

“Now then,” Sylas says, already working on the fastenings of his coat. “Vax, was it?”

“Yes,” Vax says, pleased that Lord Briarwood remembered.

“Vax, undress for us and join us on the bed.”

A fluttering feeling rushes into Vax’s stomach – it could be fear, but it’s probably excitement. Sylas Briarwood is fucking gorgeous, tall and broad with sharp, aristocratic features and _warm caramel_ alabaster skin. There’s the faintest bit of gray at his temples and in his goatee, but it just serves to make him more handsome. As for Delilah, she’s not Vax’s usual type, but she’s certainly beautiful, all that auburn hair _cascading down her back_ pulled up in a tight bun to show off her high cheekbones. Combined with the obvious trappings of wealth, they’re so far out of Vax’s league that he’s grateful they’re showing him any affection at all.

Sheaths, armor, and smallclothes all come off easily, but for some reason, Vax leaves the glove for last. He’s aware how silly it must look, being naked save for one glove _aid those who are without guide_ , but he doesn’t want to remove it. He couldn’t say _heal those who are without hope_ why. “E-excuse me, sir,” he asks Sylas, wanting to show the proper respect. “Can I keep this on? I know it’s silly, but—”

“Why?” It’s Delilah who answers, as Sylas is helping unlace her corset. “Is your hand injured or deformed in some way?”

Could that be it? Vax flexes his hand – no pain or _healed you gave you back your_ stiffness. “I don’t think so, I just—”

“Then don’t be ridiculous,” she says. “Take it off.” As the corset falls away and her breasts are revealed, Vax forgets all about the mystery of the glove. If she doesn’t want it, it’s as good as gone.

When he tosses it away, Delilah smiles at him, and he feels his face grow warm. “Tell me,” she continues. “Whom do you normally take to bed? Women exclusively, or men as well?”

“Uh, some of both,” Vax says. “Though not usually at the same time.”

Sylas laughs at that. “That’s about to change. Why do you always ask that, Lilah? It’s not as though it really matters.”

She shrugs and it makes her breasts jiggle enticingly. “Your little spell is lovely, darling, but it won’t teach a cocksucker how to eat pussy.”

“I can do both,” Vax supplies eagerly.

“Oh, you _are_ fun,” Delilah says with a grin. With Sylas only now beginning to remove his waistcoat, she reaches in a drawer and opens a small, velvet-lined box. “Come here, Vax. I don’t share these with just anyone – they’re imported from Marquet, fiendishly expensive – but you’ve caught me in a good mood.”

It makes Vax almost light-headed with _terror nausea_ anticipation, and he walks over eager to receive her favor. “Open your mouth and close your eyes,” she sing-songs, and he does without a thought. It’s only when an object touches his tongue that a stab of fear shoots through _poison_ him, but then the object begins to melt and he tastes only a rich sweetness. Dark chocolate, good dark chocolate, mellow without being bitter, with a finish of spicy heat. He’s never had anything like it.

It’s nearly dissolved when she leans down – she’s a little taller than him, even without shoes – and licks the taste of it off his tongue. She doesn’t stop when it’s gone, but keeps exploring his mouth, her curious tongue tickling his palate before retreating.

“Well, what do you think?” she asks, smiling coyly. “It’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”

“It’s very, very good,” he admits. “I don’t suppose I could have another?”

She laughs, a hint of cruelness to it, but it’s so gratifying _kill this bitch take her head from her shoulders_ to make her laugh. “You need to prove yourself first, boy. If you’re very, very good with that mouth of yours, I may reward you with one more.”

Vax smiles. Not that he needed the extra incentive, but he’s fairly confident of his ability to earn the chocolate.

They put him on his hand and knees on the bed, Sylas’s broad hands moving Vax easily. Lord Briarwood’s hands are oddly _dead he’s dead_ cold, but it hardly matters. It’s so long since Vax has been touched like this, so long since anyone’s put desiring hands on his body that he relishes the touch. Besides, the room is warm, and so is Delilah, even warmer after Vax bends his head and takes one of her nipples in his mouth. She’s so responsive to him; he barely even has to use his teeth _bite down rip tear_ before she’s crying out and digging her hands into his hair, even though it’s not his name she moans.

“Sylas,” she sighs. “No one will ever compare to you, love, but I must admit, it’s so nice to have a warm mouth on me.”

No sooner are the words out of her mouth then a cold, slick finger jabs at Vax’s asshole. Only the tip of it breaches Vax, but it startles him badly, and he yelps and tightens up. “Sylas,” she groans, and this time it sounds irritated. “I’m sorry I said anything. This is why we find toys to play with – don’t take it out on this one. He’s so pretty, I don’t want to break him until we find out what he can do.”

Him. They’re talking about _will break you_ him. She likes how Vax looks. She’s going to like _will kill you_ how Vax can make her feel even more.

The finger inside him is gentler now, and it even grows less cold with time from the heat of Vax’s body. He’s not as used to the intrusion as he has been at some points in his life, but he knows he can stall as long as he needs to by keeping Delilah entertained. After he’s done playing with her nipples, her cunt is delightfully wet from the very first lick. Vax drops down to his elbows, sliding his hands under Delilah’s thighs to bring her in closer.

It takes a little time to figure out what she likes. He learns very quickly that her clit is too sensitive for direct stimulation, and eventually he figure out how to tease her gently with the very tip of his tongue before sliding back down to plunge his tongue as deep as it will go inside her. She makes a lot of noise in a way that’s deeply _not right it’s not_ rewarding, and her legs start to tremble as she gets close. There are two fingers inside Vax now, but that’s a distant feeling compared to Delilah’s soft cunt twitching and fluttering under his tongue, and when he dares to give her a little more pressure on her clit, she tenses up beneath him and comes.

He keeps up the pressure as she starts to come back down, and it’s a little risky, sure, but she’s still moaning, hips caught in a tight judder as he zeroes in on her clit and keeps going, and after a few long moments of this, she comes again, bucking even harder. Vax feels himself throb with desire and pride, at making this beautiful _demon_ sophisticated woman come twice. His face is dripping with her by the time she pushes him away, and he tries not to look too smug as she looks down her body at him. Still, he can’t help but ask, “Have I earned that chocolate yet?”

She laughs, squirming back a bit on the pillows and looking up at her husband. “You’re well on your way. Sylas, haven’t you gotten him ready yet? I want his cock now.”

“I suppose that depends,” Sylas says, his fingers gliding easily in and out of Vax now. “Though a slutty little boy like this can surely take my cock after two fingers.”

Vax swallows. He hadn’t gotten a good look at Sylas’s body – he was so focused on Delilah at the time. But, yeah, he’s probably good to go. “Yes, sir,” he sighs. “I’m ready for you.”

That may have been premature, because when Lord Briarwood’s cock is pressing at his entrance, hard and blunt and _dead_ cold, it feels huge. The first push in is slow, the burning stretch making Vax whimper, but Sylas doesn’t really give him any time to adjust, withdrawing and then thrusting back in immediately. Vax tries to hold back a yelp of pain _kill him burn this vampire freak to ash_ , but he can’t.

Delilah, beautiful Delilah, shouts, “Sylas, stop! You’re hurting him.” Sylas freezes, still buried up to the hilt, but it gives Vax a chance to inhale, to breathe through the burn. His eyes are closed tight, so he doesn’t see Delilah’s hand reach for him, just feels it when her fingers close around his wilting cock, stroking gently. “He can’t fuck me very well with a limp dick. Give him a minute.”

With the respite and the hand around him, it doesn’t very long until Vax is ready to go again. He opens his eyes to see _freckles_ Delilah grinning up at him. “There you are,” she coos. “All nice and hard again. You’re not as big as my Sylas, but so few men are. Anyway, you’ll do well enough.”

It should be humiliating, but it just means Vax will have to work harder to please her. He only has a moment to wonder _claw her eyes_ how this is going to work logistically before big hands take him by the hips and direct him. With Delilah guiding his cock and Sylas providing the thrust, he sinks deep into Delilah’s hot wet cunt with a groan. Fuck, it’s been even longer since he’s had this.

He’s all set to do the work himself, to somehow find a rhythm between the two of them that will please them both, but there’s no need. They clearly know what they’re doing, and between Sylas’s hands on his hips and Delilah’s legs around his waist, they rock together and apart in perfect counterpoint. Sylas’s hips crash over and over into Vax, thrusting him deep into Delilah, who shoves him back to be speared on Sylas’s cock. It’s _should be fighting this_ perfect, Sylas’s cock thick enough to roll over Vax’s prostate without him really having to try, and combined with the way Delilah is clenching around him, Vax won’t last very long.

He knows he can’t come before Delilah does, though, so he tries to angle himself the best he can. She’s working her own clit, her sharp fingernails occasionally jabbing the base of his cock where it enters her, and that little bit of pain helps him hold on. But Sylas is relentless, fucking him _glorious, purple_ harder as Delilah gets close, driving Vax into his wife with little regard for Vax’s comfort or pleasure, which somehow makes it even hotter. He’s a toy for them, they’ve said as much several times now, and that’s all he wants to be, a toy for their pleasure, as long as they keep him here, pressed so tight between them that he can barely breathe.

When Delilah goes over, she pulls Vax with her, strong inner muscles drawing his orgasm out of him. It wipes his mind blissfully blank. He has a moment where he realizes he’s free even from that niggling worry that won’t leave him, but that moment is followed by a visceral revulsion so powerful that it doubles him over. An image flashes into his mind – he’s being fucked by a rotting corpse, pounding him into an open maw full of rotten, jagged teeth – and he wants to _die, wants to dissolve and dissipate into nothing wants to_

Then it’s gone, and he’s limp and sated in Delilah’s arms, a warm pulse of afterglow running through his veins.

But Sylas is still going, still hammering into him with that massive cock, and it can’t be comfortable for Delilah to have a boneless Vax slammed into her again and again. So he pushes up on his elbows and holds his weight as best he can, even when it stops feeling good and starts to hurt, Sylas rolling over and over his oversensitive prostate until tears are running down his face. Even as Sylas comes, jerking Vax back on his dick and emptying himself deep inside Vax’s body.

There’s a moment afterward, when Sylas has pulled out and lain down beside him, and they’re all three gasping and sated, that Vax feels the worry return. He still can’t quite place it – especially now, when everyone who matters to him is right here _now while they’re weak_ and satisfied – but it gnaws at him like a toothache.

He’s still thinking about it when he hears Sylas groan, “You’re not going to let me feed on him now, are you?”

Delilah laughs and pats Vax’s cheek. “Not yet, love. I’m sure he’ll be delicious, but he’s too much fun to dispose of. Let’s complete the ritual and then we can use him until he’s spent.”

Vax doesn’t understand all of that, but he does understand that he did well – they want to use him again. He smiles hopefully and tries to turn it into something flirtatious. “Does this mean I can have another piece of chocolate?”

Delilah sighs. “Yes, I suppose you earned it.”

Vax is _screaming_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as in canon, Sylas Briarwood puts a Charm spell on Vax after he Dimension Doors out of the acid room. He and Delilah take Vax back to their chambers and they all “have sex.” Vax “consents” and “enjoys it,” but is distantly aware he doesn’t want it (quotation marks = Vax’s Charmed perspective). His real self is only occasionally able to break through, and he has a disturbing vision at the end. Also, it’s briefly implied that the Briarwoods have sexually abused Cassandra as well. 
> 
> I hate for that to be the last thing you read, so please think about Liam O’Brien’s dog Sprigg – his stumpy little legs! his floppy little ears! his warm, soft tummy! – for at least five minutes. <3


End file.
